inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naty Ranmaru Sawada
Hope to Hear your soccer match! :D Kariyamasaki~! Tell me about the soccer match! I'll try to get on tomorrow! gomenasai! I had got lots of house working! I'll try~! XxAquaxX 14:03, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Awesome Match! That is so '''AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! '''XDDDDDDDDDDD I hope I can play soccer too! XD as a defender but I most likely about forward, the match you got soooo' COOOOOL~!!!! ' ' XxAquaxX 03:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC)' Yep I hope so too~! hey I'm on chat right now lezzzz go talk nee? XxAquaxX 05:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ya Kariya~! If you have some time now, can you pass by on the Galaxy wiki chat for a bit?~ I want to ask you something if you don't mind~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Z Slash' ' ' ' ' 10:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hope to Chat with You Kariyamasaki sorry I didn't got online cause of graduation practice I'll try to get online XxAquaxX 11:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) User page Thanks for the help. He was so fast that I was barely understand what happened xDD ''' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 20:01, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, me too :v '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 20:21, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem, it's just my duty as admin~ '''Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 20:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) So Fun~! It's just think my first time on doing that XDD not really but It's fun! Awesome!! XDD XxAquaxX 05:53, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hiroto needs you! Kariya~! I'm on with Hiroto!He's waiting for you! I can only be on just for awhile! XxAquaxX 09:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 01:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Vacation Kariya-chan I'm going off I won't be on for tomorrow cause for vacation I'll try on sunday. Have fun with Hiroto~!! oh yeah about the signature lol! we forgot XD Bye Kariya-chan~! XxAquaxX 13:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Miximax Shindou Ya Nat, do you know what are the 3 last requirements for Mixi Max Shindou? The second requirement is a topic, if I remember corectly. Thanks in advance :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 19:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) hope we can chat! I'm back from the tiring shopping and marketing~ hope we can chat! Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 13:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) MY laptop Kariya I'm sorry for exit the chat it's just that my laptop's hangs and bullies me for good :( Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 05:12, March 31, 2014 (UTC) And also the net's getting slower. Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 05:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm back I just finish the episode of Meteor Garden hope come back soon~ Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 09:11, March 31, 2014 (UTC) lol what I don't see you on XD lol ok on here or fb? Charge Kariya I'm gonna charge this tablet later on I'll try please save it. -- Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 01:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) hey sis come on soon Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 05:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) sorry sis my connection failed Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 05:03, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Back on chat Kariya I'm on chat~ Hope to see you there but tonight I might try online. Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 03:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) My dog missing Sis my dog gone missing ;( Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 01:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) sis chat being stupd I chat being a idiot Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) Kariya I'm on but I can't chat u cause it loads slow. DDD: Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 06:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Kariya I'm on tab but still didn't work. Geez internet :< Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 07:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) sis go on tiny chat sence nana is back ill give you link http://tinychat.com/Natalie Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 07:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Kariya tell me about the soccer pwease?? Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 07:16, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Cool!!! Congrats btw~ Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 07:23, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Kariya I'm off on chat tablet's low bat I'll try later Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 08:51, April 6, 2014 (UTC) sis chat died again ughhhh Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 06:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I think it has problem kariya. Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 06:43, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 06:53, April 7, 2014 (UTC) the same problem as yesterday Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 06:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Your right~! XDD Well good afternoon then XDD Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 07:03, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Black Thunder Ya Nat, do you know where can I get a manual for the tactic Black Thunder in Galaxy (including both Big Bang and Supernova version) ? Thanks :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so Black Thunder is a Supernova exclusive tactic? I get it now xD And what about Hell and Heaven? Is it exclusive as well? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot :D I was trying to get all 25 tactics so that I can fullfill the last requirement for Tachimukai xDD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes I did xD Now I only have this tactic along with Saint Flash left ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:22, April 9, 2014 (UTC) chat is or is the chat frozen I cant get on --Fubuki Shirou13 (talk) 04:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Lol how did you guess? XDDD SnowflakeBlizzard24 (talk) like my profile? :P Yuhh new profile :DDD Hope to See you Kariya sorry I didn't got on cause family business I'm on now hope to see you Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 06:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hope to chat u~ Kariya I'm back hope to see u in chat! Sorry for not online I'm just helping my family to clean up the house while we don't have any maid Kyokoxtsuna123 The Birth Crossfire ' ' 09:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Ban Just in case, you didn't know yet, the user is already banned by Potassium~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC)